Anything For Donna
by SharonS
Summary: This is a missing scene fic from The Leadership Breakfast.


Title: Anything For Donna

Author: Sharon

Rating: NC-17

Spoiler: The Leadership Breakfast

Summary: A missing scene

Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me, I just like to take them out and play with them every once in a while. Sort of like adult Barbies.

Thanks to mom2sandc for the Beta. This is my first J/D so she was gentle with me. All mistakes and errors continue to be mine. Enjoy!

**Anything For Donna**

Walking into his Georgetown brownstone with Donna Moss close behind him, Josh Lyman let his backpack fall to the floor, turned on his lights, took off his jacket, and lowered himself onto his big comfortable couch. "I'm beat."

"You want a water?" Donna yelled from his kitchen.

"No, a beer."

"Josh!" there was a subtle warning in the timbre of her voice.

"Donna, just get me the beer," he hollered at her.

"Fine."

He could tell by the sharpness in her reply that he was about to get the silent treatment until he apologized to her. For what, he wasn't exactly sure. She'd been acting this way off and on for most of the day.

He accepted the beer with a soft thank-you, his eyes watching her as she sunk into his armchair. He knew he had to find out what was bothering her or he'd never find a peaceful night's sleep. Oh, he was tired enough to sleep, he'd arrived at work at five-thirty and put in far more than a regular days work. Now, at twelve-thirty in the morning, he was just arriving home, far beyond tired, and Donna was pouting.

Some days, he longed for a regular nine to five, but of course he was sure that job, whatever it would be, wouldn't be nearly as gratifying. "What'd I do?" he finally resigned himself to ask.

"Nothing."

"Donna, it's late. I'm tired and wanna' go to bed, but we both know that until you say what's on your mind, sleep isn't in my future."

Donna huffed; knowing Josh was right, the problem was she knew her anger was silly. After all, he had to say something. She knew that, but what he'd come up with had made her look like an idiot! She knew some of the staff already regarded her as such, but this was different.

"It's what you said to Sam."

"Sam!"

"Yes!"

Josh continued to stare at his beautiful assistant not knowing what the hell she was talking about, not that that was anything new. Lord knew he needed his own pocket sized translator to help explain Donnatella Moss.

"Okay, what did I say?"

"You don't even remember?"

"Donna, I'm tired, can't you just tell me?" he pleaded.

She let out a huge sigh, "You told him my name was sewn into my underwear!" her eyes got bigger as her voice rose.

"You've got to be kidding me? This is why you've been giving me the cold shoulder all day!"

"Yes."

"Why?" he thought he'd been rather clever with that reply.

"Josh, Sam now believes I sew my name into my under garments. You made me look like a fool."

"Donna. What was I suppose to say?" he asked her exasperated.

"I don't know, but you're a Harvard graduate for heaven's sake, you couldn't have come up with something a little more creative then that?"

"What did you want me to say? I didn't know Sam was standing with you when I announced your underwear had just been mailed to me." Seeing the hurt in her eyes he lowered his voice and continued. "Did you want me to tell the truth? That I knew they were yours because I've peeled them off of you enough to know?" his eyes glossed over as he continued to stare at her.

Donna knew that look and her breath caught. It didn't matter to her how many times they'd slept together, each time always seemed like the first, only better because there was no longer any fumbling involved. They each knew exactly how to please the other whether it was a fast and urgent coupling or a slow and sensual one. It never seemed to matter with them.

"No, I guess not. It's just now he thinks I'm an idiot." She was trying in earnest to ignore his look so she once again began to pout.

Josh got to his feet and walked over to her chair, he reached down and took her hands in his, pulling her to her feet. "No he doesn't." he defended while letting go of her hands and placing his on her hips. "He may think you're a little quirky, but Donna, that's one of the qualities people like best about you." He began to trail soft kisses along her neck and up to her jaw line.

"Really?" she moaned almost incoherently.

"Really." He confirmed just as his lips reached hers. Immediately they were engaged in a duel of tongues. Josh's right hand traveled the length of her torso until it reached its destination. He groaned when he found the tip of her breast already formed into a tight peak.

"I thought you were tired?" She teased as she began to undo his tie although she already knew what his response would be, the same as it always was.

"I'm never too tired for you, Donna." He replied while thinking to himself he could understand why many men turned to younger women when they hit their midlife crisis, knowing it had more to do with how it helped them physically, rather than how the women looked on their arm.

"Thank god," came her reply while she flung his tie to the ground and began to unbutton his shirt.

Josh returned her actions as his left hand began to pull her shirt out of her slacks and up to her neck. She stopped with his buttons and lifted her arms over her head, thus allowing Josh to remove her shirt completely.

With his shirt undone Donna began to work on his belt buckle, while Josh's hands came to rest on her breasts, although they didn't rest for long. She momentarily stopped her efforts with his pants when his hands began to knead. Just as she moaned his name Josh captured her mouth with his.

The two managed to remove most of their clothing as they stumbled into his bedroom and onto his bed a tangle of limbs, side by side. With only her underwear on, Josh moaned when he began to caress Donna's mound through her panties. She was wet and hot and despite the weariness he'd been feeling only moments before, he now felt more alive and invigorated. From the very first time he'd been privileged to touch Donna in such a way he knew he'd never tire of her. She was his drug of choice.

"Josh!" she moaned again when he slipped his finger under the elastic where her thigh met her torso. When he ran it along her warm fold she ground her hips against it, wanting a deeper connection.

Although not always in tune with Donna's remarks or ramblings, he was more than fluent with her body language and deepened the pressure of his finger against her, thus parting her womanhood, but not fully penetrating her. Donna moaned his name once again and arched her back, thrusting her breasts against his chest. Josh responded with a groan of his own and captured her lips with his while continuing to slide his finger along her now slightly swollen center. Just as he was about to slip his tongue into her mouth, Donna broke the kiss and began to trail kisses along his jaw line until she reached his neck where she pressed featherweight love bites against him.

This produced a half grunt half groan from him and Donna thought she just might giggle with giddiness, she immediately loved that noise upon hearing it the first time and she always put forth her greatest efforts in making sure he produced it during their most intimate moments. It always gave her a feeling of self-gratification. She knew that was weird, but it was what it was, as she knew it was once of those sounds that only occurred during lovemaking and it thrilled her to know that she was the one to inspire it. Donna's movements also seemed to inspire Josh to move things along as he not only lowered his mouth to her breast, taking her cotton covered peak into his mouth, but he also penetrated her core with his finger. Something she had been aching for him to do since he'd slipped his finger into her panties.

She bucked against him and began to rotate her hips. She could feel herself getting wetter as warmth encased her lower body. Josh felt her shiver and moaned against her breast, he never understood what exactly it was that his beautiful young assistant saw in him but he wasn't fool enough to question it. Some how though, he'd known from the moment he'd met her that they were destined to share a bed. He only wished their union didn't have to be lived out in secret. One day though, he'd find a way to work it out with Leo, there just had to be a way for them to be together without having to work apart. He just didn't know what the solution was just yet.

He let out a hiss when he felt Donna's hand pressing against his erection. God, what she could do to him even when he still remained partially clothed. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer he took control of the situation by quickly removing her underwear, before reaching up and undoing the front closure of her bra and peeling it away from her soft delicate breasts. Again, he wondered how exactly he'd managed to attract her, but wasn't about to question her.

He lifted himself up onto his knees and removed his boxers, noticing Donna's eyes watching him. He briefly closed his eyes when her tongue slipped out from her mouth and ran along her upper lip.

"You're so beautiful, Donna." He managed when she looked up into his eyes.

Her only response was a coy smile, how he loved it. Before he'd actually slept with her, he suspected Donna of being rather timid in bed, and to a certain extent he was correct, but the woman had her moments. She was always catching him off guard. He knew that little smile was one she used when they hadn't been together for a while. That was the case tonight. He'd been way too busy to have any sort of a personal life in the last few weeks, and that included being able to spend any time with her. Right here, right now he silently vowed to make it up to her.

Lowering himself down he took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently pulled on it. Donna arched her back and let out a small cry of delight. She lowered her hands onto his head and began to play with his hair. He loved it when she did that. He brought his right hand up and placed it on her other breast, mimicking the movement of his mouth. Again, Donna cried out in pleasure.

Donna could feel her body heat rising with Josh's continued caressing of her breasts. She loved his hands, often during their working hours she would find herself daydreaming about this very act. His hands touching her, stroking her, bringing her to completion. When his mouth was also a part of the act, it would often send her into a mind-numbing place. Just like his hands, his mouth was soft upon its touch. She could spend hours fantasizing about his mouth.

When Josh began to place soft kisses down her frame she closed her eyes and let her hands fall onto her midriff as his head moved lower and lower until she felt his mouth reach the curls of her womanhood. The lower half of her body automatically began to squirm with anticipation.

"Josh." She moaned.

Josh placed a gentle kiss in Donna's curls before lowering his mouth further. When he reached her folds his tongue escaped from his mouth and he ran it down her folds. Again Donna bucked and cried out in pleasure. Josh loved it. He pushed his tongue against her until she parted. For Josh there was no other aphrodisiac on the planet better than this. Donna with her legs spread apart for him. The taste of her, the smell of her musk, her mewing sounds her squirming against his mouth. Nothing could make him more rock hard than this. After penetrating her with his tongue and pleasuring her for a moment with it, he once again ran his tongue along her length, up to her small-hardened nub. He placed a kiss on her.

"Oh, Josh!"

He took her clit between his lips and sucked. This sent Donna into oblivion immediately. Her body convulsed and she screamed his name repeatedly as he continued to suckle her. Once she began to come down from her high, he lowered his mouth and lapped up her love juices. He then kissed his way back up her torso, along her rib cage to her breasts. He played there for a while, allowing Donna to continue her descent. Her hands were once again back in his hair, playing with his wisps.

"Come here." She demanded pulling on his head as she spoke.

He kissed his way up to face her, pure satisfaction shone in her eyes and he smiled. Just as he felt Donna's delicate hand wrap around his erection he lowered his mouth to hers. She parted his lips with her tongue and a duel began. With her hand doing a fine job of arousing him further, so to did her moans and her assault on his mouth. He found it erotic that Donna found the taste of herself on him arousing. It never failed to heighten his pleasure when she delved into his mouth after performing oral sex.

"Donna." He panted when he felt the familiar stirring in his loins.

"Hmmm." She moaned taking his mouth to hers once again.

"I can't wait any longer, I'm gonna explode."

"Go ahead." She continued to pump his erection in her hand.

"I wanna be inside you. I need to be."

"Okay." She said as he pulled his erection and therefore him, closer to her. When his tip was pressed against her entrance he finally felt her hand release him. He lowered himself further so his tip was now fully encased by her. She was wet and warm and still pulsating.

"God, you're beautiful." He groaned as he slid the rest of the way in. She pushed up to meet him and stayed still for a few moments, both getting used to one another. He then slowly began to pull back out, until only his head remained. Then he lowered himself all the way back in. The process was a slow one and Donna tried a few times to quicken the pace but he remained stead fast in his slow pumping action. Despite the hour and how tired he'd been feeling, he wanted this to last.

"Josh." She begged.

"Donna, I need the slow tonight."

"Josh, please." She groaned while reaching up and placed a long wet kiss on his neck. She continued to kiss and suck on his neck, knowing it was an erogenous zone for him.

"Donna."

"Hmm." She moaned against her neck, before once again kissing, sucking and now adding love bites to her repertoire. Once she did that Josh lost his rhythm and she took over. She quickened the pace.

Josh knew he'd lost the battle of pace and so accommodated her. Slamming into her again and again as her breath came faster and faster.

"Oh yes, Josh."

Josh felt her hand slide between them and knew what she was up to. He slid his hand down too only to have her lightly slap it away. "Let me." She said as she placed her forefinger on her clit and began to quickly message it in a circular motion. She quickly raced over the edge as her orgasm slammed into her. Her body convulsed under him and her finger stopped its actions.

Josh quickly went over the edge with her exploding inside her. Repeatedly calling out her name between his pants of pleasure. He could feel her vaginal walls massaging him so he closed his eyes to concentrate on the pleasurable feel of it. Finally his breathing became more controlled and he could feel himself softening inside her so he slowed his pumping to nothing at all. He rested his forehead on hers and opened his eyes.

"Hi." She smiled up at him.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"That was awesome."

"Yeah. You're gonna kill me one of these days." He grinned.

"What a way to go!" she raised her eyebrows up and down as her lower half began to rotate again. Her hands slid down to his buttocks.

"Donna." He moaned.

"Yes, Mr. Lyman?" she grinned.

"Not again?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Josh, definitely again." She reached up and took his mouth into hers again.

It didn't take long before the two were once again embroiled in another round of lovemaking. Josh had had hopes of getting a good night sleep, but of course, he rarely managed one anyway and this was his favorite reason for getting no sleep. So what if he had to drag his ass the next day. So be it. After all, for Donna he'd do just about anything.


End file.
